Life of an Uzumaki
by ChocoRoseLuv
Summary: See life through an Uzumaki's eyes. SHORT SUMMARY


Hey people! I hope you like my story! ahahah

I DONT own ANYTHING except for some characters which will come later on...not sure..they might come in the next story (the sequel to this one if i ever get to it) but anyways..

**I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE AND ITS ONLY IN THIS CHAPETER SO DONT BITCH ABOUT IT OK! - I DONT OWN NARUTO HAPPY! (you better be...ahahhaha im hyper now jk its THAT time of the month so yea xD)**

**OH YEA andddddd...**PLEASE dont bitch about my spelling and stuff im barely a teen and I'm in middle school so shaddd uppp about spelling. This a a T rated fic for cussing and Etc. oh about editing I will edit this to the best of my ability and **IM NOT GONNA HAVE A BETA!** Do not I MEAN DO NOT request to be my beta cuz its just to troublesome to have one and if you do ask I will eather..

1) ignore you

or

2) cuss at you like a woman yelling at her husband, at a hospital bed, giveing _DAMN BIRTH ON HER BIRTHDAY_ ( most likly two if im in the mood to)

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

NOW TO THE STORY! YAY!

* * *

><p>-prologe-<p>

Millions of years ago there were 4 races

Angels

Demons

Humans

and...Uzumakis

Angels were calm and they lived in heaven where there was peace but they liked to play pranks...a LOT (especially on the humans)

Demons lived in two worlds Hell and Earth. They protected the humans but the Humans did not know that, The humans thought it was the demons that were attacking them or pranking them. They thought that the angels were protecting them...when it was really the opposite.

Humans, as said before thought that Demons were evil and should be killed so they started to hunt them..selling them off and etc. The demons soon went into hiding and they soon hated the humans. Because the demons went into hiding the Humans soon became greedy and then fed off the land when the Humans soon moved to another piece of land the demons living there had to move or they would be hunted again But Some stayed and fought. Soon the humans took over all the land and the demons on Earth had no where to go except hell so they went and disappeared But some stayed not wanting to go back. When the humans came they fought until they were sealed or until the humans went away. The only thing that the demons wanted was peace, but the humans wouldn't give them that they would still hunt them still kill off their kind. They were spoiled,They thought they could have everything but they couldn't, but that didn't keep them from trying.

Uzumaki's weren't well known, the humans thought they were a clan or Village but in truth they were not. They could Burn forests in just a snap. They could just look at water and then the water would could crush the land with just a stomp. They could cut a tree or 50 down with wind in a blink of an eye. They could do things humans couldn't. They could live forever. They also protected the humans from things like demon attacks, angels pranks, Etc. The Uzumaki's were worshiped but then the humans turned their back on them. The humans soon looked down on the Uzumaki's. The Uzumaki's hated to be looked down on so they split up and made clan's in other countries like Iwa, Konoha, Suna, etc. One group found a few islands that the humans didn't take over yet and used that to create Uzugakure. Every uzumaki was welcomed there. The Uzumaki's could change their appearance so to blend in with the humans they changed their appearance every 80 years.

Uzu had soon become one of the hidden villages as the humans called it but they never cared. They just wanted peace and a home just like the demons. Soon demons came to uzu and the Uzumakis knew but also didn't care as well. The demons were like them in a way because the humans turn their back on both of them and they just wanted peace. So they lived in peace until the wars came.

The human wars never had hit them before but soon Iwa attacked them. In their peace they didn't prepare and they were almost wiped out they fought till the end but then the Iwa had angels on their side. It was horrible the village was destroyed. There were some survivors not that many though.

The survivors went to konoha and then tried to fit in there.

This is the story of kushina Uzumaki.

Survivor of the Uzugakure.

112 years old.

and...was (ahem looked like) a FREAKIN 12 YEAR OLD! (and treated like one...)

* * *

><p>I hope you like it soo far! xD xD xD I've been thinking of writing this for <em>MONTHS.<em> YAY! I finally got to type this ahahah I will post the next chapter in a week or less...or more. Depends if I feel like typeing :P IM SOO SORRY THIS IS SHORT I'll make the next one longer if i can.

Oh plz review I would be very happy :D


End file.
